theadventuresofyoshibooandparatroopafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Booswithanger/Kirby Waddle Doo and Chilly's fun stuff!! Issue One
Kirby jumps into camera- Kirby: Hello everyone, here's our great news! Chilly: Starting with lots of people! Waddle Doo: Yeah! Kirby: So let's get started and enjoy the show!! Poll There has been recent news, that a person is stealing stuff from the bakery. Who do you think did it? King Dedede Marx Magolor Yoshi Boo Paratroopa Rainbirdon Rocky Zero Dark Matter Or some person called Derpy News Kirby: Somebody ate my oreo. Chilly: OH NO! WHO IN THE WORLD WHOULD DO SUCH A THING!!! Waddle Doo: A mass Killer we have here. Kirby: WHAT!? Waddle Doo: This looks like a job for, DETECTIVE WADDLE DOO!! Detective Waddle Doo Case One Pop Star, Dream Land Yoshi: -sarcastically- Haha, very funny. Waddle Doo: STOP RIGHT THERE!! Yoshi: What? Waddle Doo: You look like the eating type, do by any chance, -pulls out paper with oreo in it- EAT THIS!! Yoshi: Um..... I guess. Waddle Doo: Have you eaten a oreo today? Yoshi: No I haven't. Waddle Doo: You got lucky this time, but I got my eyes on you!!! -Waddle Doo walks away- Yoshi: Phew, so can you draw me NORMALLY, please? -Later- Pokeville, Charizard's house. Waddle Doo: So we are walking to this guys house next. Who are you talking to? :3 Waddle Doo: The readers/viewers. Waddle Doo: So here we are, the mass killer that might have eaten the oreo. Waddle Doo: Hello Charizard, have you eaten oreos today, because someone ate the last one. Charizard: WHO ATE THE LAST FREAKING OREO!!!!! Waddle Doo: -faceplam- I guess he didn't. You know your bad at this job Waddle Doo: What!? Charizard: I have to agree with the writer dude, your bad at this. So I might replace you with someone else. Waddle Doo: No one can replace me!! Oh rly? Waddle Doo: Ya rly. Oh well I am putting you to your house. -Waddle Doo gets taken to his house- -Fluttershy replaced Waddle Doo- Fluttershy: Okay.....so I think I know who did this. Marx: Hi Fluttershy, time for your daily stay in my hat. Fluttershy: He ate the oreo. Marx: WHAT?! ME?! Okay you got me. And so the case done, thanks to Fluttershy, Yet once again! And now.....ducks Hello, write dude here! I am not supposed to be here so -runs away- Fluttershy: Okay ducks, stay on this pond. -Fluttershy leaves- Duck#1: Quack. Duck#2: Oh wow I was just about to say that! Duck#1: You serious!? Duck#2: Yeah! Duck#1: That's so spooky. Duck#2: We are so insane. Bloop Boo: Hello guys. Yoshi: Hey Bloop. Paratroopa:........................... Boo: What's wrong with Para. Yoshi: I have no idea. Boo: What's wrong with your mouth? Yoshi: Remember last night when you gave me that rare dinner, it must haven been thast. Boo: Well I don't want you to talk wrong all day. Yoshi: What did you serve me last night? Boo: Oh, just some Koopa fingers. Yoshi: Oh, I love those. Epic end Kirby: Well that's all the time we have. Chilly: HEY, I didn't do anything! Waddle Doo: We don't have time for anger. Chilly: Okay maybe next time.... Kirby: So see ya all soo..... -Fluttershy comes in- Fluttershy: Aw, aren't you all cute? -Fluttershy rubs there heads- Kirby: Stop it if you mind. So that's all the time we have!!